


Worship

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: For once Link isn't parading around the office flirting with everything that moves.





	Worship

For once Link wasn't walking around the office shaking his ass like his life depended on it. That didn't stop Rhett from staring. It seemed like no matter what he was wearing or what he was doing, Link's ass was always pert and round and right in his face. 

All day, whenever they both had to go somewhere together, Rhett made sure to walk behind Link so he could enjoy the view. After what felt like  _ forever,  _ it was finally time for them to head home. 

As soon as the door closed behind Rhett in their house, he reached forward and grabbed Link with both hands, a low moan releasing from his lips as he gripped firmly. 

Link chuckled at his husband and asked, "Been wanting to do that for a while?"

"All fucking day, baby," Rhett whispered in his ear. "Now I wanna fuck that beautiful ass."

A shiver of pleasure ran through Link's body. Rhett was always good about expressing his attraction for his body, but Link loved the days when Rhett seemed overwhelmed by a particular part of him. It looked like today's body part of choice was his ass and Link couldn't be more excited. 

"Mmmm," Link leaned back into Rhett's chest. "Well, are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna do something?" 

Link's answer was a smart, stinging slap to his right cheek and a growl of, "Upstairs. Now." Link eagerly bound up the stairs, wiggling his hips as he went. 

Upstairs, Link quickly stripped down and got on the bed on all fours. He knew what Rhett wanted and was willing to give it to him. Looking back over his shoulder, he watched impatiently as Rhett was much more slowly removing his clothes. 

"Fuck, baby. You look so good, ready and waiting for me like that," Rhett said, greedily taking in the sight of Link. 

Link huffed and pouted. "Well hurry up. I don't want to wait all day." He arched his back and dropped to his elbows, sticking his ass out further in hopes of Rhett speeding things along. 

Rhett chuckled as he crawled up on the bed and settled behind Link. "My baby, always so impatient. But good things come to those who wait."

"Don't wanna wait," Link whined, leaning back into Rhett's hands when he placed them on his bare cheeks and gave a light squeeze. 

"Okay, my love," Rhett said, leaning down and letting his warm breath ghost over Link's backside. "I won't make you wait any longer."

Using his hands to spread Link's cheeks apart, he stuck out his tongue and ran it from Link's taint, across his hole, and to the top of his cleft, leaving a long wet smear in its wake. "Goddam, how do you always taste so good?" 

Before Link could answer, he was back to Link's hole, wetting it with his tongue, tracing circles around the edge and lightly poking the center with the tip of his tongue. Responsive as ever, Link was quickly fluttering against him and letting the most delicious noises leave his mouth. Rhett had been half hard all day, but was now hanging heavy and throbbing between his legs. 

Sitting back on his heels, Rhett gave another squeeze and smacked Link's left cheek, smiling at his groan as he reached over Link's back to grab the lube off the nightstand. 

He drizzled some into the cleft of Link's ass, watching it drip down his crack. Catching it with a finger, he scooped some up and pushed it inside. Not because Link needed it, but because he liked the look of his finger smoothly sliding in and out of that perfect hole. 

Link let out an exasperated growl. "I thought you were gonna fuck me."

"You're right," Rhett smirked. "An ass like this deserves to be devastated."

Link moaned, long and loud, as Rhett lined up his cock and thrust in, slow but with definite purpose. Rhett took the time to enjoy the view. 

"Beautiful," Rhett murmured as he slowly moved in and out. He had a hand back on each cheek and was massaging roughly. "This has got to be the most perfect ass ever created," Rhett continued, "And the way it just swallows my dick up, so eager and willing? Shit."

"Mmm, more, Rhett. Please. Need more," Link begged, his voice getting breathy. Rhett pulled back his right hand and reconnected it hard where it had just lain. He slid his hands around to Link's hips and watched the skin turn bright red with his handprint as he picked up speed and began slamming into Link. 

"Keep talking," Link whimpered. "So close."

Rhett chuckled. "Wanna hear how much I love staring at your ass when we're in the office? The way you flaunt and strut about. You know it drives me crazy. Keeping me on edge all day until I can get you alone and get my hands on you."

He could feel Link's legs start to tremble as his orgasm approached. Leaning over Link's back Rhett reached under and grabbed Link's dick and whispered in his ear, "Ready for me to fill up that ass, baby?" With a hard tug and twist, Link was coming into Rhett's hand. 

The tightening around Rhett's cock spurred him into chasing his own release, pouring into Link with a handful more thrusts. Easing them both through their pleasure, Rhett slowed down and eventually eased out of Link and flopped down on the bed beside him. 

Now it was Link's turn to chuckle as he settled into Rhett's side. "So what got into you today? I didn't even do anything to tease you."

Rhett wrapped an arm around Link and kissed his forehead. "I think I've gotten so used to you parading around shaking your assets, that when you behave like a normal human being, my dick doesn't know how to react."

Link narrowed his eyes at Rhett. "Fine. I'll just start wearing baggy pants and oversized shirts and really get you going."

Rhett laughed. "You'd never," he said, pulling Link in for a kiss. 

Link sighed into Rhett's mouth, opening up to allow access. Rhett was right. He would never.


End file.
